HyperDimension Mach: ReBirth
by PCUSPARD
Summary: With the wish Patric made with the power of the 15 Sailor Soldiers, the door to HyperDimension was reopened once more. Once he, his girlfriend, and his mothers land, they find themselves in a world of game-like enemies, game bosses in real life, as well as a Console War with an unknown starter. Will the Leanbox CPUs be able to solve this mystery? Remake of HyperDimension Mach.


**Hey everybody it's Pcuspard. Yeah, I'm rewriting this story. AGAIN. Yeah it's my first story on the site. It was contrived and making it the 'finale' in a series I was still constructing the plot line. That being said, while the last real story I need to finish where the complete ending isn't known is SailorDimension Ghost. But that being said, I have a softspot for this one. So I'm gonna remake it from the ground up.**

 **Hope you enjoy the remake! Of EVERYTHING this time. Yeah now everything is getting remade this time. Not sure if I'll add Marvelous AQL, since while I love the character, she's irrelevant to the story.**

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as I landed on the ground, face first. "God, that's gonna sting!" I seethed, rubbing my arm.

 _"PJ! Are you alright?!"_ Mina asked me from my Eyecon.

"Y-Yeah... Yeah I'll survive. Thanks for worrying about me, Mina." I said holding Mina's Eyecon close to me.

 _"Man... Where are we?"_ Mama Miia asked through her own Eyecon as Mama Cerea looked around through her own.

 _"It appears we are in some sort of forest."_ Mama Cerea answered as I spaced out. _"Young Master PJ? What appears to be the problem?"_

"For some reason, the Ghost Driver won't appear. It worked just fine in Mina's dimension." I said continually trying to bring out the Ghost Driver. I tried until I got tired of trying. "Welp, I think we should just start walking. Maybe we can find our way out of this forest.

 _"I believe we should head East. My senses indicate that this way is the fastest way towards civilization!"_ Mama Cerea said as I began walking.

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

"Huh?!" I shrieked forgetting myself for a second. I felt, my little brother somewhere close by.

"L-Lady Vert? Are you feeling okay?" 5pb. questioned as I returned to where I was.

"Oh, y-yes." I said not really believing it. And apparently, Cave and 5pb. didn't believe it either.

"Lady Vert, what is going on?" Cave asked me as I sighed.

"Truly, I can't hide anything from you, can I?" I questioned as I grinned. "I feel the presence of my brother."

"Your, brother?" They both said slowly.

"Yes, my brother. Haven't I told you about him?" I questioned.

"Well, um, no. Though sometimes when you crash from playing video games all day, you tear up a small bit and say 'PC', I always thought you were talking about your computer." 5pb. sighed as she chuckled sheepishly.

"I suppose that would explain why even when you had quite the spike in Shares, no CPU Candidate would appear. One was already made." Cave deduced as I nodded.

"Where do you think he is?" 5pb. asked as something inside me felt his presence. As well as an explosion.

"I believe West. Let's hurry!" I said as the three of us began running through Gaplain Forest. _"PC, it's time you wore the belt mother made you."_ I thought to myself holding the Driver and Signal Bike.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"God damn it, this is the WORST time for the Ghost Driver to not be working!" I shrieked as I punched and kicked my way through these weird troops who're attacking me.

"Hahahahahaha! As of right now, you reek of salt, you puny Level 1!" The large humanoid slug mocked.

"This does not look good..." I said panting until I noticed a familliar spear strike my enemy.

"Hello, PC. Did you miss me?" My sister said with a smile as the enemy shrieked.

"Ah! This is salt in my eyes!" He cried out as I rushed over to hug my big sister. She was surprised by this, but then smiled as she patted my back.

"I missed you as well, PC, but we have bigger problems at the moment. These Bugsters just don't learn their lesson."

"Bugsters?" I questioned as the red haired girl in a maid outfit answered me.

"Viruses coming from Bugs in video games, taking the form of the enemies of the game they come from. Salty is the boss of Mighty Action X." She said as I nodded.

"I see. Though I don't exactly have the best way of fighting them. The Ghost Driver's not working." I grunted as I tried summoning the belt again to no avail.

"Then perhaps it's the perfect time for this." She said putting what looks like Dad's Mach Driver on my waist. She then handed me a white Signal Bike. "Transform with this. Mother made it for you." She said as I nodded.

"I've never really played Mighty Action X before, but I'm used to jumping into games head first." I said grinning holding my Signal Bike. I pressed the emblem on the small bike as it played a noise.

 **Full Throttle Mach X!**

I slotted it into my belt after opening it. **Singal Bike!** I then closed the driver after 2 seconds of high energy music. "Let's Henshin!" **Rider! Mach!** Suddenly white motorcycle armor flew onto me, with a back wheel on my right shoulder. "Oh, it feels good being a Rider again!"

 _"Junior, you're such a drama queen. We were walking through this forest for barely 10 minutes."_ Mama Rachnera teased as I sighed.

"Point is it feels good. Anyways, let's begin!" I said as a gun with a wheel on the end of it appeared in my left hand. **Zenrin Shooter!** I ran around attacking each of the Bugster lackeys with the wheel part of the Zenrin Shooter and once I grouped them all together, I shot at them, destroying them.

"Hm! I see the Salt has Leveled Up! Well, you're no match for my-AH!" Salty shrieked as I slashed him with my Zenrin Shooter.

"You talk too much." I grunted as I opened the belt and pressed the button on top. **Hisstatsu!** I then closed the Driver as incredibly strong winds surrounded me. **Full Throttle! Mach!** My visor flashed blue and white as I leaped and spun into a slide kick. And with that, Salty exploded as the words **"Game Clear!"** rang high in the sky. I undid my transformation. **Otsukare!**

"Now then, let us go. I must introduce you to the staff at the Basilicom." She said as the four of us walked to Sis's Basilicom.

* * *

 **?'s POV**

"Well, well, well. Looks like that cutie patootie CPU Candidate is back home!" The pink hacker giggled.

"Oh my word, your insesant voice is so bothersome." The CPU Killer grunted as I thought to myself. "Though adding a new player will cause problems with my plan."

"Then, why don't you finish the Candidate off?" I asked as I shrugged.

"Not a bad idea. Gimme the Bugvisor. The Break Gunner got stolen." She grunted as I smirked and gave her the black and purple device.

"Man, Patric-kun. We really are destined to fight." I said smiling.


End file.
